


Broken Wings

by skyfty



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But no magic things, F/M, More likely notes, raw ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfty/pseuds/skyfty
Summary: Sungjin is a gardener living in a Greenhouse with his 4 friends. They're waiting for Switch, the metamorphic phase to become Real. When they're Real, no memories of their past life experiences were able to be stored. But he meets her, Aidna, whose wings are broken and deformed from the Sky back to human realm.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning in writing, this is more likely 'the drafts', uncooked words bcs my mind is scattered like this as always.

Sungjin is rolling his garden hose after doing his duty, watering the west side, the last part, of their flower gardens. The sun is set and he needs to fast tidy up the equipment to the warehouse before it's going completely dark. But he hears a crying. A soft subtle voice comes from a place near him.

Sungjin stops his work and takes some steps approaching where the sound is coming from. He stuns for a while, because now, not far from his standing, a woman is crying in the form he hadn't met before, behind the busses. She is no in the form of human-woman, but she's still a woman, if he can describe.

"H-hei, are you okay?" He asks politely.

She turns her head to him. A good-looking man with his apron and boots is standing behind her. He's beautiful, she thought of him. His eyes were round and not found to be intimidating but warm. She believes she was no in the form of 'good-looking', she's awful, because she had cried for an hour: her eyes puffy and her nose is red. Silently she was crying before and getting loud because she's frustrated.

"You're a human?" She asks whether she's in the place she thought she will, and whether he's a human because again, she knows him as beautiful creator as she usually met.

Sungjin lifts his brows, confused. But his thought connects as there are several wonderments happen in daily life. Like meeting someone who questioning if he's a human, for example/

"Yes, i am. And you?"

"I don't know." She says honestly. Because she neither know nor understand what she's now. Need a lot time and words to explain.

"A.." It is out from Sungjin's mouth. He looks at what the woman was holding. Two broken wings. Seems like recent. Her white dress is also torn in some parts, leaving her in more pitiful showing.

"Today I'm deformed from Sky because a fight. Can you believe? I fought over an apple. That's the only thing i could remember." She almost broke into crying again but she holds it.

"Wait, you've been from the Sky?" Sungjin is now sitting two meters near her. Just to make her comfortable to tell her story, not really being too interrogated by his stand.

"Yes, I am. Look at this token. I was a faerie." She contemplates her own words as she holds her broken wings. She’s regretting what she’s done, but no way back. She’s sent to human realm again.

The Sky, is a promised place everyone would be after the Switch. They would become Fairies, and able to ask anything when they're becoming something Real, the phase after human being.

She was seeing at nothing as Sungjin starts to ask more.

"So what you'd gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's getting dark, i guess you need a place to stay. Do you remember your house before?" Sungjin was no meant to shoo her but it is true. The sky is turning purplish and will turn to completely dark after several time later.

"I can't remember.” She is honest. Her memory is scattered. They will lose everything when they did Switch.

“Would you like to stay at our house then?”

"Our?"

"There are 5 of us stayed there. But i'd make sure you got your own room. Me, i had my own room. You can take it if you want."

She blinks her eyes several times, unfamiliar with this hospitality as she used to live alone. But she still has no plan. She has no plan to stay or should leave to wherever, whether it’s good to stay at strangers house or wandering alone. The cons is even they had met and she had told her stories, eventhough she thought he's a warm person, she knows nothing about him.

“Hmmmm… you..are...”

“I’m Sungjin.”

“Sungjin, thanks for your offer but i’d like to be here for some moments if you allowed me to.” She might need to think, or spacing out, again.

Sungjin looks around. This place is actually very peaceful for kind of thinking. There were fir trees lined up in down hill, below the half-shaped moon that already appeared. No one is here, except them. Who else is gonna be here, there weren’t much people in this area. She’d safe, he knows, if safe is defined by the probable disruption by wild animal or insects. But she won’t be safe, by cold at later night.

“Is it okay?” She asks again.

Sungjin looks at her, “Yes. You’re allowed to be here. Just call me if you need anything, my house is right there,“ He points a white small building with some moss in the wall and vines hanging outside the door, make it looks green.

“Thanks, Sungjin.”

“You’re welcome……err.” He’s hanging his word as he realizes, he didn’t know her name.

“Yes?” She looks his confusion.

“Your name?”

“Oh..ugh.. I…… don’t remember it...yet.” She hesitated to say it makes Sungjin smiles. But again she’s being honest, she has no name for now.

“Okay, take your time.” Sungin stands up and leaving her. He has no right to inconvenience her time. Maybe later he would check her again, if she is still there. He wishes she is still there.


End file.
